


звёзды на небе и в твоих глазах

by Bronze_soul



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Love Confessions, Lowercase, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul
Summary: выпускной вечер, кокичи планирует... что он планирует? аха, кажется всё идёт по плану.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 5





	звёзды на небе и в твоих глазах

**Author's Note:**

> работа по ["официальному арту"](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ErOZ6XCW8AEI54o.jpg) к десятилетию игры

шуичи опустился на диванчик и, откинувшись на спинку, облегчённо вздохнул.  
кокичи рассмеялся.  
— что, смог, наконец, вырваться из цепких ручек акамацу-чан?  
шуичи ещё некоторое время молча восстанавливал дыхание, потом улыбнулся.  
— нет, это акамацу-сан предложила мне отдохнуть. я и не заметил, как устал.  
— даа? — протянул кокичи, лениво смотря, как компания каэде, маки и кайто выходила на балкон. перед тем как прикрыть дверь, каэде помахала шуичи.  
кокичи не увидел, ответил ли тот, потому что закрыл глаза.  
— фу, не одобряю курение, — скривил он нос; открыл один глаз, услышав шум, миу выскочила вслед за ними.  
шуичи лишь добродушно улыбнулся. в их классе никто не курил, и они это знали.  
он, недолго подумав, снял пиджак, аккуратно положив его на подлокотник, оставшись в клетчатом жилете. всё-таки по прошествии нескольких часов даже в этом огромном зале стало душно.  
кокичи наблюдал за ним, скосив глаза.  
— официально заявляю, — довольно сказал он, закинув руки на спинку дивана, — это _самый_ худший костюм, который ты мог выбрать, — выделив слово «самый» голосом, он махнул рукой, как бы показывая на весь этот огромный несуществующий выбор.  
— а, — шуичи поднял голову, а после снова опустил. — похоже только тебе не нравится.  
_вообще-то шуичи шло._  
— либо остальные врут, либо им настолько нравится твой образ классического детектива! — _тебя волнует, что я о тебе думаю? как мило._ но эту часть кокичи умолчал.  
шуичи тихо задумчиво хмыкнул.  
киибо, считавший, что незаметно выходит на балкон, слишком шумно закрыл дверь, и кокичи усмехнулся.  
— ну сейчас он миу попадётся.  
но, оказалось, он сам её искал. киибо о чём-то попросил компанию, и троица вернулась в зал, каэде хитро улыбалась маки, а кайто громким шёпотом что-то тараторил киибо, но слов было не разобрать.  
на языке так и зудела язвительная шутка по поводу того, что киибо, наконец, взял себя в руки, но это испортило бы атмосферу, и кокичи заставил себя молчать, кусая ноготь.  
тенко всё же добилась, чтобы включили спокойную песню, потому что химико согласилась с ней станцевать. анджи восхищённо утащила кируми танцевать вместе с ними.  
кокичи начал клевать носом на фоне этой суеты.  
в себя его привёл извиняющийся голос цумуги, которая прощалась со всеми, сообщая, что собирается домой. точно, он чуть не забыл.  
кокичи начал отсчитывать время.  
— сайхара-чан, — позвал он.  
— что? — шуичи повернулся к нему.  
— знаешь, — кокичи опёрся ладонями на пространство между ними и медленно развернулся всем телом, подняв голову, — ты мне нравишься, шу-и-чи.  
он протянул имя, напевая, позволил влюблённому выражению лица открыться из-под маски.  
уверенность, с которой кокичи сказал это, стоила того, как из спокойного, заинтересованного лицо шуичи стало удивлённым, покрылось румянцем. он поражённо вздохнул, приоткрыв рот.  
шуичи отвернулся, в смущении потирая затылок.  
— ч-чего это ты вдруг?  
кокичи с лёгкой улыбкой глядел, как шуичи перебирал пряди волос пальцами. не мог оторвать взгляда от его покрасневших шёк.  
— да ничего не вдруг, сайхара-чан, — мягко произнёс он, завороженный видом, — ты давно мне нравишься.  
время подходило к концу, кокичи оглядел обстановку. на них никто не обращал внимания, из важного только миу и киибо, выходящие с балкона.  
кокичи прикрыл глаза. шуичи рядом зашевелился, видимо собирался что-то сказать.  
в мгновение их накрыла темнота, и кокичи немедленно открыл глаза. зал наполнился испуганными вскриками и возмущениями.  
шуичи хотел было встать, но кокичи перехватил его ладонь, прижав её к дивану.  
шуичи непонимающе обернулся, но спросить не успел. второй рукой кокичи коснулся его шеи и приблизился к лицу.  
шуичи затаил дыхание.  
на таком расстоянии им было видно друг друга. кокичи провёл пальцами по линии челюсти до подбородка и прикрыл глаза, будто собирался поцеловать.  
за всем шумом кокичи расслышал тихое:  
— подожди.  
кокичи резко хихикнул, возможно даже слишком громко, и рванулся на балкон. там уже должно быть пусто.  
когда за его спиной зажёгся свет, кокичи уже стоял за балконной шторой, успокаивая гулко стучащее сердце. закинув руки за голову, он опёрся о стену и поглубже вдохнул прохладный ночной воздух, закрыл глаза.  
на губах непроизвольно появилась улыбка. они были _так близко_ , он буквально чувствовал дыхание шуичи.  
как бы там ни было — кокичи открыл глаза, возвращая себя в реальность, где поцелуй от шуичи ему едва ли светил — он не собирался этого делать.  
открылась дверь, замечтавшийся кокичи вздрогнул и поспешил спрятаться глубже в огромную, тяжёлую штору.  
— ома-кун? — кокичи почувствовал, что краснеет. он никогда не позволял себе этого, но всё же представил. — я знаю, что ты здесь. ты бы не успел спрятаться где-то ещё.  
кокичи грустно улыбнулся. шуичи, конечно, умный, и его это вдохновляло.  
— это ведь твоих рук дело? — он стал говорить чуть тише. — ты заметил, как ушла широгане-сан и… только после этого начал действовать. и ты специально закрыл глаза перед самым выключением света.  
кокичи хотел уже было рассмеяться, но раскрыть своё местонахождение было бы глупо. незачем это.  
— ома-кун. пожалуйста. я хочу поговорить с тобой.  
а вот теперь… было за чем. он был готов послать всё к чёрту или врать настолько, чтобы шуичи и думать забыл про какие-то там чувства.  
он набрал побольше воздуха, чтобы было не так понятно, откуда он кричит.  
— а зачем?! ты уже отшил меня, сайхара-чан!  
видимо из-за шторы его голос получился не таким громким, как ему хотелось. когда шуичи заговорил, он звучал ближе, чем прежде.  
— но я не говорил такого!  
кокичи зажмурился.  
— но ты остановил меня!  
— прошло достаточно времени, нас могли увидеть.  
штора зашуршала, кокичи понял, что оказался пойман.  
— тебе стыдно, когда нас видят вместе, я угадал!  
быть пойманным шуичи. такой расклад вообще-то неплох.  
— ты это выдумал, я не имел это в виду!  
свет звёзд после темноты за шторой на секунду показался ослепительным, а шуичи на этом фоне — очаровательным. впрочем, всегда таким был.  
— это правда, — кокичи виновато улыбнулся и опустил голову, — я уговорил широгане-чан вырубить свет. хотел устроить шалость на прощание.  
— так почему ничего не сделал? в смысле шалость? — шуичи шагнул ближе. — ты ведь не собирался ц-целовать меня.  
— ещё как собирался! — кокичи вскинул голову, возмущённо подняв руки к груди, неосознанно уставился на губы шуичи. пришлось моргнуть, чтобы перестать смотреть на их.  
— ты не такой человек, — покачал головой шуичи. — я уверен, ты не стал бы делать что-то такое, не получив согласия.  
— ах вот как? — кокичи ткнул в него пальцем. — думаешь, знаешь меня?  
шуичи замялся и закрыл рот, смущённый.  
— нет, я… — он покраснел и отвёл глаза в сторону. — я очень хочу… узнать тебя лучше, — шуичи глубоко вдохнул. — поэтому можно… поцеловать тебя?  
кокичи оторопел.  
— а?  
шуичи собрался с силами и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— я правда очень хочу поцеловать тебя. ты тоже мне нравишься.  
— это шутка, да? — кокичи нервно усмехнулся. он был загнал в угол этим признанием, в груди начала подниматься паника. — там, на балконе, ведь все остальные, и это одна ваша большая шутка? широгане-чан тебе всё рассказала, да? я знал, что не стоило её в это просвещать!  
шуичи оказался совсем рядом и аккуратно коснулся руки кокичи, прерывая его болтовню.  
— нет, мы тут одни, ома-кун, — успокаивающе сказал он.  
— я не верю тебе, — тихо возмутился кокичи. если шуичи сейчас скажет, что пошутил, он не знает, как будет сдерживать обиду.  
— если ты не соврал насчёт своего признания, — предложил шуичи, — то поверь мне сейчас.  
кокичи молчал, напряжённо дыша, а потом подался вперёд и сжал шуичи в объятьях, уткнувшись лицом в его грудь.  
— ома-кун? — сдавленно пробормотал шуичи.  
— можно поцеловать тебя, шуичи? — глухо спросил кокичи.  
шуичи расслабился и расцепил руки кокичи, взяв их в свои.  
— да, можно, — и добавил. — ты такой красивый.  
— глупости какие! — фыркнул кокичи и поспешил притянуть шуичи к себе, чтобы тот не видел, насколько это его смущало.


End file.
